


A Road That Never Ends

by mydogwatson



Series: One Fixed Point: 2020 Advent Stories [1]
Category: Sherlock TV
Genre: Hiatus, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydogwatson/pseuds/mydogwatson
Summary: Sherlock is alone and cold and wanting to go home.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: One Fixed Point: 2020 Advent Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035600
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Festive Johnlock Collection





	A Road That Never Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this offering will brighten this odd and sad holiday season.

https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818206


End file.
